1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chair and, more particularly, to a seat for use in a chair.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to Taiwanese Patent M288142, a chair 1 includes a plurality of legs 2, a post mounted on the legs 2, a seat 3 mounted on the post and a backrest mounted on the seat 3. The seat 3 includes a plate 31 mounted on the post and a net 32 mounted on the plate 31. The plate 31 is rigid for supporting the net 32. The net 32 is elastic for flexibly supporting a user's hips. A space 33 is defined between the net 32 and the plate 31. Air is allowed to travel into and from the space 33. Thus, heat does not accumulate below the user's hips. However, due to fatigue after some time of use, the net 32 inevitably loses the elasticity and the ability to support the user's hips and keep the space 33.
The present invention is therefore intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in the prior art.